sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Invasion of Geneva
The Invasion of Geneva was a major attack orchestrated by the Settlement Defense Front (as Mavericks) against the United Nations Space Alliance and the New Maverick Hunters during the early stages of the war against the SDF Mavericks. Prelude A few years prior to the event, the SDF High Council ordered Akeel Min Riah to embark on a suicide mission to disable the UNSA's AATIS weapon system placed around the globe. After being smuggled to Earth by the SDF Maverick spy network, Riah assumed an altered identity and took a job as a civilian tech assigned to computer maintenance at the AATIS control tower in Geneva. Once he would gain control over the tower and use it to destroy the UNSA fleet, he could incinerate himself within it, along with an implanted transponder within him which would signal an "all-clear" to the SDF fleet, allowing them to invade Earth without having to worry about the AATIS system. About 18 hours ago, SDF soldiers attacked a weapons facility in Europa and managed to retrieve the data and used it to wake him up. Background Riah began his plan and took control of the AATIS guns and reprogrammed them to fire on the parade, quickly destroying many unprepared UNSA warships until he is later stopped by Axl Mk. 2 and Sash Lilac who apprehended him before he can do so. This also allowed the SDF Maverick fleet to jump in and deploy troops, which began to indiscriminately mass murder civilians and military personnel alike while bombarding the already wrecked city and several UNSA forces, such as SCAR Team 1 fought the SDF throughout the city, taking out several SDF soldiers and C6 bots. UNSA and the New Maverick Hunter forces then regroup its forces and launch a counterattack, with the UNSA Eclipse and SCAR 3-1 provided air support as ground forces retook control of the AATIS guns and captured the sleeper agent, forcing the SDF to retreat into low orbit. The remaining 8 UNSA ships chased and destroyed the fleeing SDF Maverick invasion fleet as Jackals engaged deployed Skelters. In a last-ditch attempt to destroy the UNSA Navy, the SWSC-1 Olympus Mons jumps out of slipstream, and attacks the already depleted UNSA fleet, obliterating 6 destroyers with its F-SPAR. However, the UNSA Infinity and the New Maverick Hunter supercarrier orders the SDF to stop the coup and disband the SDF. But, they regused, in which forced the Retribution initiated a tactical collision maneuver, damaging both ships to the point where the Olympus was forced to retreat. The UNSA was left with just the Retribution and Tigris. Aftermath Multiple personnel on the Retribution died as a result of the crash maneuver, including Captain John Alder and the XO. Making Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II the commander of the ship. Admiral Raines gave the crew of the Ret and Tigris on their next mission, to reinforce the Lunar Gateway under attack from the SDF (as Mavericks). Raines also promoted Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II to Commander and made him the new captain of the Retribution. After that, news came on reporting that fighting has subsided and evacuation was underway as small pockets of fighting are ongoing. Category:2160s conflicts Category:UNSA-SDF War Category:Battles involving the United Nations Category:Battles involving SATO